DJ Series Part 7 - First Gig
by JessTerr
Summary: The stage is set for DJ Pipes' first gig in the big city as the champion of the DJ circuit. Her beats are loud and her sounds are wicked. Back at the hotel, DJ Pipes is exhausted. All she wants is a relaxing evening in the room's hot tub. Quietness and swirling bubbles… [one shot smut]


**A/N: As much as I tried, I couldn't resist the pull of my friend DJ Pipes. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

0-0-0-0 represents Alex's point of view

* * *

Tonight was DJ Pipes' debut as the new champion DJ at a premier club in the city. She had to be at the club extremely early as there were a multitude of arrangements to be taken care of. Piper's equipment had already been delivered and the cases were waiting on stage. Not having to schlep her own equipment was a godsend, one less thing to worry about. The adrenaline coursing through her was making her legs wobbly and hands quiver. Alex placed a reassuring hand on the small of Piper's back as they approached the rear entrance.

Their first stop was the office. The manager provided Piper with a badge labeled Talent. Piper clipped it on her sponsor lanyard. Alex was given two badges, Press and All-Access. The all-access pass would grant her entry to everywhere Piper might possibly be. The press pass meant she would not be hassled for the camera equipment she had brought. While Piper's sponsors had hired a photographer, Alex wanted to take her own pictures as well.

The next stop was the make-up room. It wasn't necessarily a make-up room, per say but where the artists were going to be working on Piper. She took off her outer shirt, clad only in her neon sports bra and jeans. Designs had been submitted and temporary tattoos developed that would be placed on her stomach. The patterns were simple but recognizable as belonging to specific sponsors. Each was delicately painted in various colors of glow paint. A thick stripe was painted from Piper's trapezius by her neck, down the center of her deltoid, ending on her bicep right above her elbow. This was repeated on the other side. Once the paint had dried sufficiently, she slipped her long-sleeved shirt on and buttoned the trademark button at her navel.

Alex had captured this entire process with her camera. Careful not to press her body against Piper, she kissed her girlfriend. Smiling, she inquired, "Is the fierce DJ Pipes ready?"

"Ready as she'll ever be. I hope this paint is as sturdy as the make-up artist claims. I'd hate to sweat and cause their designs to run." Piper clutched Alex's hand, realizing her palms were sweaty with nerves.

"Just spin like DJ Pipes always spins, and you'll do just fine."

The two walked towards the club area to set up Pipes' equipment. A thick black curtain separated the small DJ stage from the club. Pipes would set up center stage on a large rolling deck. Another DJ would be similarly set up on another deck. There would be four live DJ sets total, Pipes would go second and last. So her deck was to the side and back.

As they approached, the other DJ was there, cases open, setting up equipment. As Alex and Piper got closer, Piper broke away from Piper and ran towards the other DJ who stood and turned towards the running feet. Remembering her body paint, Piper pulled up short. "Lisa! Nobody told me you were DJ'ing tonight."

"I asked them not to," Lisa smiled broadly. "I thought it would be a good surprise. Besides I know you are nervous as hell and could use the moral support. Now get your ass busy and help me set up my equipment so we can get yours set up."

Alex watched for a brief period then approached the two friends. She had taken the brief moment to couple both of her cameras to her photographer's vest and to double check her batteries. She snapped a few pictures of the pair setting up then walked up to stand closely behind Piper, watching.

Piper felt Alex's presence and glanced up. She realized that she had abandoned Alex then forgotten completely about her. She stood and spoke. "Lisa." Lisa looked up, holding the cable she was plugging in. "Lisa I'd like you to meet my girlfriend. This is Alex. Alex this is Lisa, my best friend who taught me all about this crazy DJ world."

Lisa stood and offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Alex. From what I understand, you are quite the motivation for my friend here. She spins outrageously when you are around. And it's clear that she loves you immensely."

Alex closed her eyes, opened them and smiled. Looking at Lisa, she responded, "And how would you know that?"

"At the competition, afterwards, you were all she could talk about. I was surprised you didn't join us in the green room and hang around for the results. But Pipes said you weren't feeling well and returned to the hotel."

Alex couldn't decide whether she felt ashamed of her behavior that night or proud of Piper for not betraying her true actions. "The pleasure is mine Lisa. Piper speaks very highly of you."

Alex wandered the stage and the club area looking for vantage points for pictures. The stage started vibrating as the house DJ started the music from a pre-recorded set. Lisa went on in 20 minutes, Piper on an hour after that. Both equipment set-ups were complete, so all that was left to do was to wait.

* * *

DJ Pipes made her big city debut, just as she always had. As the curtain dropped and was pulled away, the lights dropped. Smoke began to pour from the machines as a single beam of light cut up from the foot of the stage, blending with the steam. As she crouched behind the side speakers, Piper flipped on the heavy bass beat to start her traditional thumping beat. The crowd began to jump up and down, making the pulses of the music. The beat stopped and the lights flashed up. When the beams rushed back down, they focused on Pipes who had appeared through the mist. The beat picked back up.

Piper followed her tradition of pulling her hair into a pony tail to show the sponsor design shaved into her scalp. This crowd was aware of the traditions and started the customary chant with the beat. "Pipes! Pipes! DJ Pipes!" Pipes spun off a new beat.

 _Come with me to the dance floor  
_ _You and me 'cause that's what it's for  
_ _Show you know what it is, we got to be doing  
_ _And the music in the house is so soothing  
_ _I wanna dance the night away, you see  
_ _It's just a party, so now come with me.  
_ _Take me away_

She stripped off her outer shirt to expose her newly painted abs. All spotlights, overhead and flood shone on Piper, charging the paint on her body. When the lights dropped, the crowd went crazy as the colors on DJ Pipes body shown brightly.

 _You got me feeling for your power  
_ _Turn the music louder, let me feel it  
_

 _Yeah, T T like a twister  
_ _Spin down, might put it on your sister  
_ _Got swag like a hipster  
_ _Give me girls with the lips ya  
_ _What a face, what a mixture_

DJ Pipes spun like crazy for her sixty minute set. Sweat was pouring off her body, yet every time she glanced down, the glow paint was exactly as it was when it was applied. Soon the lights dropped, the curtain raised and the house DJ picked up for the change of DJ's.

* * *

Alex ran up to Piper excitedly. "That was a fucking incredible set DJ Pipes. You are so on top of your game. You should see the pictures I got babe. You were remarkable!" Alex bent down and helped Piper slide her equipment aside and back so that Lisa could slip hers back into place. Piper allowed Alex to wipe the sweat from her face and neck, careful to avoid the paint. Piper slipped her shirt on and fastened the button. Alex pressed a bottle of water into Piper's hand as they walked off stage.

As they neared the edge of the stage, a man approached Piper. Alex stood back to allow them to talk. Lisa had begun to spin and Alex found herself bouncing to the beat on the balls of her feet. She turned back towards the stage to take a few pictures of Lisa with her longer range lens. She heard Piper's voice protesting, almost fearful, and quickly spun around to see the man with his hand wrapped around Piper's forearm. Alex quickly strode over to where Piper was struggling to free her arm from the man's grasp.

"Hey!" Alex called out. "What is your problem dude?" She pushed on the man's shoulder. The man stumbled slightly.

Keeping his grip on Piper's arm, the guy faced Alex. "Leave us alone bitch. I'm just having a talk with the sexy DJ here." He wrapped an arm around Piper's shoulder and attempted to pull her in for a kiss with his drunken breath.

Swinging both cameras around her back, Alex pried the man away from Piper. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend." She raised up her fist to punch him as he stumbled backwards. He was saved from Alex's wrath by the security guards coming to take the intruder off the stage. Alex turned to Piper. "Pipes, are you okay?"

Piper chuckled. "My shero. What a brave woman you are. I'm fine; I'm just glad you were here to protect me, my knight. I'll have to reward you for that later." She winked at Alex as they walked to the make-up room to allow the artists to touch up the damage caused by the drunk patron.

* * *

 _Too shy baby baby  
_ _I'm right at your border  
_ _Hearts out masquerading  
_ _Why can't I come over  
_ _I wonder what you do  
_ _I'm looking at your perfect outlines  
_ _I wanna get with you  
_ _And get beyond your perfect outlines_

DJ Pipes was sweating even more profusely during her second set. The crowd was eating up the tunes she had chosen for her set list and with every roar from the dancers, her confidence swelled. Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of Alex with a camera up to her eye. She would take a quick chance and stare directly at the camera so that Alex had some great face shots.

 _Teach me master  
_ _Master teach me  
_ _Boy I would love to live  
_ _Live a liar  
_ _Teach me how to win  
_ _I tell you the reason why  
_ _Teach me how to win  
_ _I tell you the reason why  
_ _With my mind at the?  
_ _Teach me what to say_

DJ Pipes drew the mic to her mouth and yelled out at the crowd. They started their chant once more. "Pipes! Pipes! DJ Pipes!"

"Hey Club Maxx! You have been amazing tonight! I have one more song for you tonight and then you are on your own. Thanks for being a great crowd and dance on! Oh – and have you seen that hot black haired photographer roaming the stage and club? Yeah, she's mine. And this one is for her!" The crowded roared in approval as DJ Pipes pumped her fist and transitioned into the final song of the night.

 _Although my heart is closed, my eyes are opened wide  
_ _Looking for that magic song to keep me warm inside  
_ _I've been so long alone, a wall around my heart  
_ _Waiting for that someone  
_ _I've been knocked down and out time and time again  
_ _So many fools in love who only bring the pain  
_ _So many times I thought I'd always be alone  
_ _But you're that special someone, someone_

As the song finished and faded off, the smoke started up once more and DJ Pipes disappeared into the unknown.

* * *

Piper, Lisa, and Alex were lounging, having a beer while the artists were removing Piper's body paint. "That, my friend, was a rush." Piper reached over and high-fived Lisa. "I love spinning, but there is nothing that can match tonight. If all of the new gigs I get are anything like this, it's going to be a hell of a year."

Lisa clinked her bottle against Pipers' and reached over to do the same with Alex's. "What did I tell you Pipes? You are now the hottest ticket in town. Just don't burn yourself out girlfriend."

Once the paint was cleared from Piper's body, she redressed. Alex and Piper said their goodbyes to Lisa and made their way to the car.

"I," Piper said, "can use a long soak in that sweet whirlpool tub in our hotel room." The adrenaline was slowly leaking out of her system, leaving her wiped out and exhausted.

* * *

0-0-0-0

I walked outside onto the patio of the suite in which we were staying. We went all out in celebration for Piper's first city gig. Piper had me turn on the hot tub on the enclosed deck earlier so she could relax. She had stripped and eased herself into the swirling bubbles. It was a rare time when no music was playing as Piper had opted for peace and solitude in her relaxation. She didn't see me as I watched her lay back and relax, soothing the sore muscles from her night's work in the club. The moonlight glimmered white against her soft skin. I stood there for quite a long time mesmerized by her presence. I watched as Piper moved her hands along her chest, pausing at her breasts gently caressing them until her nipples were erect. I watched for a few more minutes. She moved her hands up to her neck gently rubbing her shoulders and then pulling her fingers through her soft, blonde hair.

Finally, I couldn't resist her anymore. Coming up from behind so that she wouldn't know I was there, I leaned over and placed my hands on Piper's shoulders. She didn't jump. It was as if she knew I had been watching her all along. As I gently caressed her shoulders, I moved my mouth nearer her body. My breath grew increasingly heavy as I inched closer. She let out a soft sigh as if calling me to join her in the water. Finally my lips touched her neck and I softly placed kisses leading around to her mouth. Once again she sighed, beckoning me closer yet. My body tingled as my lips moved across hers. Electric.

Slowly I moved my way into the tub, placing my body over hers. I felt my arms start to tremble as I lowered myself down on top of Piper. The bubbles against our skin made this moment even more exciting. She reached up and slowly kissed my neck, moving her hands slowly down my back. I could feel myself arch towards her, calling for her to take me, to do as she pleased with me. Slowly I moved my hands from her neck down to her hands. Grasping her hands, I moved them towards my breasts, leaving my hands over hers. I began to use her hands to gently caress my own nipples until they were erect, brushing her fingertips across them in such a way that drove me crazy.

I dipped closer to her, feeling her body heat through the bubbling water. The effervescence made the movements even more invigorating to our senses. I placed my legs between hers, feeling her move even closer into me. She wrapped her calf around mine and slowly moved it down as if she didn't want to let go. She slowly rubbed her foot against my leg, up and down, up and down with such velvety strokes.

My mind was going in a million directions as to what I wanted to do with her next. I wanted to please Piper so much. I wanted to make her body ache for me, call to me, let me know what exactly to do to her since she was mine. I wanted nothing more to satisfy her needs, a burning passion that I had always felt her. Removing my hands slowly from hers, leaving hers holding my breasts, I touched her stomach, her thighs – gently stroking with the tips of my fingers. Her body arched, hips thrust upwards as if to call me where only I could go.

I moved my fingers downward, beneath the churning water, closer, barely touching her swollen clit. I looked up to catch Piper slowly moving her tongue across her lips, wetting them ever so slightly. She looked into my eyes, catching me staring at her mouth. She had this grin that called to me. I knew then what she wanted of me. I wriggled my fingers into her wetness, feeling her body pull me closer to her depths. Over the noise from the water jets, I heard her softly moan, her back arching yet more as I entered her, deep yet slow. Piper felt so hot, a heat with which I was always amazed when it greeted my fingers. I wanted to delve deeper into her but hesitated for some unknown reason. Piper placed her hand over my hand pushing, wanting to feel me further inside her.

I couldn't resist tasting her any longer. Without removing my hand, I picked her up and placed her on the edge of the tub. Knowing exactly what I wanted, Piper slowly moved her legs to my shoulders, pulling my face in closer to her hot wetness. Gently I kissed my way down her legs until my mouth reached my fingers. My tongue was anxious to probe well into her depths, where I knew her excitement lie. Piper moved her hands behind her on the edge of the tub, arching yet even more as I replaced my fingers with my tongue and began to move it slowly in and out of her body. Her body rhythmically moved with every flicker my tongue made. While I wanted to tease her, to make the moment last longer, I couldn't resist wanting her to explode in my mouth at that moment. In my mind, I wanted to wait but as I felt her hand move to against the back of my head, fingers wrapping themselves with my hair, I knew it wouldn't be long before she would let go of it all and let me taste her sweetness. This in itself excited me, made me want her even more.

I moved my tongue deeper inside her, continuing to thrust until her body started to writhe. I could her muffled moans become louder and louder. She beckoned for me not to stop. I looked up into her blue eyes; they called me to take her. I moved my hand slowly between her legs, passing my face and reaching inside her with my fingers, moving them along with the rhythm as my tongue found her clit. Her moans became increasingly louder. When I looked up at her this time, I could not see her eyes. She was bowing back so far that I thought she would be sure to break her back.

All I could see was the glimmering moonlight beating against her wet body. My mind raced in wonderment of the perfect specimen of the human body laid out before me. I felt Piper's muscles swelling deep inside and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I would taste what liquid would come from deep within her soul. She begged me not to stop. Yet for some reason, I wanted her to feel me, too, what was building up within me.

I withdrew slightly to her protests, leaving only two fingers inside her yet to repeat the rhythm they had created. I slowly moved my body up along hers. She felt me quivering, the excitement I could no longer keep from her. _If only she could feel how much I ached for her._ I slowly came up just enough to place my lips over hers, to give her a kiss, one so deep that I could feel her soul from within. Piper relented, offering no resistance, only hunger.

She moved her hands down my back as this time, I curved into her. I pulled my body closer and shifted her hands to my ass. She grabbed on, digging her fingers in, pulling me deeper and deeper inside her. I wanted to feel both of us... losing total control... together... making each other so hot... so wet. Straddling one of her legs, I placed my crotch firmly on the meaty portion of her upper thigh. Settling down, I wanted her to feel how wet touching her had made me, knowing it wasn't the water from the tub.

My lips moved closer to Piper's ear, whispering the things I know she wanted to hear, softly, heavily breathed. "I want to show you how you make me feel," I told her. She moaned and pressed her leg upwards into my crotch. My breathing was becoming more erratic. I needed a distraction so I reached back between her legs, parting her lips with my fingers, placing the heel of my hand against her clit.

My breathing dipped as she felt like no other woman I had ever touched. I thought I would lose control at that moment. I wanted – no needed – it to last much longer, never wanting to stop what I felt. I moved my lips from her down to her neck slightly grazing her skin with my teeth. Moving my way down slowly to her shoulders, I felt her push herself into my teeth, making me want to bite her. I moved my body rhythmically over hers, never stopping, my palm rubbing her clit in sync with my core on her thigh. She had placed her arm around my neck, pulling me towards her and then pushing me away, like dancing to a silent beat. Piper dug her fingers deep into my shoulders as she gasped for breath between her moans. She pressed her mouth against mine yet could not kiss me as she managed only to breath… and moan.

With each move, she (I) became wetter and both bodies tensed with pleasure. I opened my eyes to see her intense gaze staring directly into me. No longer would the other have to wait as we both released in unison, climaxing to the point of utter exhaustion.

0-0-0-0

* * *

 **DJ Pipes' Set List**

 _ **Set 2**_

DJ S.K.T feat. Rae – _Take Me Away  
_ KDA Feat. Tinie Tempah & Katy B - _Turn The Music Louder (Rumble)  
_ Craig David – _When the Bassline Drops  
_ Remy Ma - _Whuteva  
_ 99 Souls - _The Girl Is Mine (Beyonce vs Brandy & Monica)  
_Steve Aoki - _Delirious (Boneless) [feat. Kid Ink]  
_ Martin Soveig & GTA - _Intoxicated_

 **Set 4**

Dragonette, Mike Mago – _Outlines  
_ Tchami Feat. Kaleem Taylor - _Promesses  
_ Bakermat– _Teach Me  
_ Galantis - _Peanut Butter Jelly  
_ David Zowie – _House Every Weekend  
_ Trick Daddy – _Let's Go  
_ Duke Dumont – _The Giver (Reprise)_


End file.
